User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Off My Mind: Rocksteady Flash Games
3528900-9913161832-FLASH.jpg 3528909-3318891213-FLASH.jpg|Clearly not coming out 2009. Maybe on Earth 2. Flash's Bio *Real Name: Bartholomew Henry Allen *Also Known As: Fastest Man Alive, Scarlet Speedster, Crimson Comet, The Blur, The Streak *Occupation: Forensic Scientist, Fastest Man Alive *Based In: Central City *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Blond *Height: 6' 0" *Weight: 185 pounds *First Appearance: Showcase #4 (October, 1956) Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is essentially a well-adjusted Bruce Wayne/Batman. He is a crimefighter, he does defy the laws against vigilantes, but he helps to supplement the law when it can't handle super criminals and stuff. He has a family unit that keeps him not just grounded, but happy. Powers and Abilities He's a decent detective, a gifted forensic scientist, so that combined with his speed based enhanced perception, he can have Accelerated Vision as a play on Detective Vision. Admittedly this is so Rocksteady can bring over some old tools from the Arkham series, but I think it makes sense in universe too. Powers or Gadgets? Why Can't It Be Both? Additionally, his powers are specific enough you can do one of two things, or both. 1: Instead of gagdets, have a power move wheel: whirlwind arms, phasing mode, etc that have a number of uses and he get's "tired" and can use them until he charges up more speed force over time or whatever. 2: He can use some gadgets since he essentially only has super speed and little else for combat. 3: He could do both and have a fairly extensive power wheel, or two separate ones. I prefer both, since it allows Rocksteady again to use gadgets like Batman does, and it makes sense since the Rogues should know how to handle a speedster since that's their main enemy. He should also habe a power wheel since, unlike Batman, Barry is not a trained martial artist or fighter period, so he must rely on power based tactics when engaging rogues he expericenes for the first time, or who are in some way immune to his gadgets. Power Wheel *Whirlwhind Arms *Phasing *Speed Doubles Voice Cast *Barry Allen/The Flash - Michael Rosenbaum *Iris West - *Cisco Ramon - Carlos Valdes *Harrison Wells/?? - *Tracy Simmons - *Hartley Rathaway - Alternate Skins Flash Rocksteady Game default.png|This would be the default suit. I would tweak it to look Batflecky in the sense that I want it to be said to be some kind of space age polymer or something, but still look comic booky. Barry Allen civillian skin.png|Barry will have a civilian skin, because unlike Bruce, he can vibrate his face so no one knows who he also, also he runs faster than people can see, so why not have fun with that? Injustice gau ios the flash render 3 by wyruzzah-d95phdn.png|Elseworld Injustice gau ios the flash render by wyruzzah-d95pgyr.png|New 52 The New Reverse Flash (Earth-3070).png|Reverse Flash Drake Gibson Flash E-53.png|CW Wally Allen 1415918.jpg|Earth 2 Jay Garrick New 52 Hot Pursuit Alternate Skin.jpg|Hot Pursuit Blue Lantern Flash Alternate Skin.jpg|Blue Lantern White Lantern Flash Alternate Skin.jpg|White Lantern Black Lantern Flash.jpg|Black Lantern DLC Expansion Characters Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs